First fight
by Maho.T
Summary: (One-shot) Beatrice wants to find out the reason for Subaru's nightmares so she tries to check his memories when he's asleep ...this is unacceptable for Subaru for reasons untold


**This is my first attempt at writing anything pretty much haha.**

 **I just love beako too much, I had to write this.**

 **Hopefully, you like it or just not find it too bad!**

 **Btw, this is inspired by  
Youtoberz's story "** **A Beako Story: Will You Put Me First?" definitely check it out!**

* * *

I woke up suddenly from my nightmare to a loud thud,

I stood up quickly to find Beatrice on the floor obviously having fallen and clutching her butt with a pained expression on her face.

I quickly made my way to her

"HUH?!, what happened?!" I ask worriedly

"Betty didn't expect this to happen when I checked your memories.."

she said in a low voice but I caught it.

"..."

Wait what...did she see...

I probably took too long without responding as I soon hear her

"w-what is it, Subaru?"

"Beatrice," I said in a cold voice I never thought the target of would be Beatrice.

I watched as she looks up at me in confusion and anxiety, it almost hurt seeing her like this but

I didn't care at this point, I was just too mad.

"why..why are you looking at my memories?!"

I tried to say in a controlled voice but I failed when I obviously raised it towards the end.

Beatrice kept looking at me bewildered and a slight

fear could now be seen on her face "S-Subaru, Betty only wanted to see what is making you have nightma-.."

" **WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO INVADE MY PRIVACY LIKE THAT?!** " I now lost my so called control and yelled.

She flinched at the yell and it hurt to see her

resemble anything close to fearful towards me

...but what if she saw? I can't have her see...

no one should bear that...

only me.

"if I don't tell you then it means you shouldn't know!"

I stood up and left her, now tears falling from her eyes.

"SUBARU!" she yelled for me

I didn't stop and left to sit near a fountain in front of the mansion,

I surprisingly was up before Emilia, making me realize that I woke up earlier so I had some time to think alone.

I clutched my head tightly...

'why did she...what if she saw...and the witch...' the further he

went with that thought the more terrified and mad he was.

who knows what that witch might do if someone knew about return by death...Beatrice could've...

'No' i brush off that thought and stand up going to greet Emilia who's just woken up and is heading towards me.

"Yo Emilia-tan..." I say as cheerfully as I can, hoping to not reveal my mood to her,

but I, unfortunately, fail as she notices right away,

"Huh? Subaru, what's wrong?"

"What do you mean Emilia? The only wrong thing here is how I failed to tell you how beautiful you are till now!" I said hoping that my cringe-worthy comment would distract her.

But no "even ignoring that you're up earlier than usual, Subaru, normally you would be doing morning calisthenics right after you woke up and you would go EMILIA TAN, " she said as cheerfully as she could with her arms in the air..which was pretty cute.

But man, Emilia really is smarter than normal when it comes to this stuff...okay, that was mean.

Dammit, Subaru get it together.

I stopped struggling and told her "it's just .. I and Beatrice got into a fight."

"HUH! You and Beatrice?!" she said so quickly and loudly it made me flinch a little "But why?! you guys are always so happy together…?"

She said, almost as if she couldn't believe for the life of her that me and Beatrice could get in a fight...and honestly, I didn't believe that either until this morning.

"Beatrice, she tried to ...check my memories when I was asleep…" I said slowly with Emilia listening intently "I don't want anyone to see that"

I say in a hurt voice as I flinch a little at the memories of Emilia, rem, Petra and ram dead bodies.

"...Subaru.." she began hesitatingly, "I don't know why you're so worried about your memories being seen.."

"Emilia it's nothing like th-" she cuts me off "...but I am sure it's to protect Beatrice and us too, right Subaru?" how...how does she… "Emilia..."

"I can't say that I understand you or that I know how you feel...but I can say for sure that Beatrice didn't mean ill when she did that...she loves you the most after all" ...yes...why was I so mad at her? Why did I yell at her like that?...'because she could've seen all deaths...because the witch could've killed her..'

"Heh. I am such an idiot"

Emilia looked at me confused "Subaru?"

I stand up "Thanks, Emilia! But I have apologized to beako now!" she smiles and nods at me "mhm"

"You better apologize if you know what's good for you" murmured puck as he materialized on Emilia's hands…" what did you say puck?" "n-nothing lia, just getting ready for calisthenics" then he began to do the moves very cutely on her palms making her giggle "I will too!"

I run as fast as I can to reach the mansion and up the stairs...then I went to Beatrice's new library in the milord mansion, it's not as magical as the old library in its ability to shift doors but Beatrice can stop you from entering if she wants...and luckily I found no obstruction as I opened the door "beako!" I yell as I burst into the room…

But to my surprise, there was no one on the stool chair.

"Beatrice!" I yell now very worried. "Beatrice! Where are you?" I wanted to go to the second floor of the library that I rarely ascend but then I hear a faint

"S-Subaru?" it came from a corner of the library.

I run there to find her on her bed now looking at me with puffy red eyes 'look what you did you, damn idiot!'

"Beatrice…" I am right by her side in a second and take her in my arms...she's shaking and sobbing at this point "S-Subaru..i am so s-sorry… I didn't mean...i didn't mean to..."

she says in between sobs, not able to complete her sentence.

He didn't know something could hurt him as much as death till he saw her like this. I held her even tighter "Beatrice it's okay...it's okay... I am not mad anymore" I say as gently as I could.

Beatrice raises her head and looks at me tearfully "B-but I hurt you!, I shouldn't have checked your memories!"

I sigh "Beatrice it's true that I don't want you to see my memories but I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…" I pat her head softly to calm her as I continue

"beako, do you remember when I tried to tell you about my curse?…"

her eyes widened and I take that as a yes

"Y-your heart stopped for a moment…" she says weakly hugging tighter as she remembers that.

"You know I would never want to hide anything from you" …'except ...the deaths' he thought morbidly.

"but this... I can't let anyone know...i-i don't want you or Emilia or the others to get hurt"

he grimaced as he recalls when Satella destroyed the sanctuary after the tea party with Echidna

"If I do then…s-she will hurt you... I don't want to hurt you, Beatrice," I say, my voice failing me a little.

"But this is unfair,subaru!...why..why do you have to take it all on your own?" newfound tears now finding their way out of her eyes.

"Heh, you don't have to worry about that" I kiss her forehead gently and join my fingers with hers "as long as you're with me and the others are safe, I can take anything this world throws at me"

"So smile now will ya...i don't think I saw my favorite beako smile today" I wipe all the tears from her eyes and wipe her nose with a spare tissue I had.

She looks at me with a small red hue on her face now...not sure if she's blushing or it's all the crying

"Betty will never leave you then, we will face this damned world together"

I felt my heartbeat race a little... I always knew how she felt...but it feels nice to hear it out loud

"Then I will be depending on you beako" I chuckled.

"You'd be so hopeless without me, I suppose" she added in her -now back- normal style

'H-HEY where did my cute beako go?' I said lamenting to myself.

I yawn loudly with beako still in my arm

"You know beako you stole 1 hour of my sleep from me so you'll have to sleep with me now to make up for it!"

She blushed at the seemingly perverted words making me blush a little too but I still chose to not comment on it 'good thing I am not a lolicon' i thought.

She yawned too, probably infected by my yawn

And I take that I say an okay as I lay on her bed and close my eyes, now falling into a blissful dream with beako in my arm to chase away all the nightmares.

* * *

An hour later, a cat looking spirit could be seen above them looking at their sleeping form with a blank face...but then smiling and nodding before leaving them to their dreams.


End file.
